hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 55
The third episode of Hetalia: World Series (the fifty-fifth episode of the overall anime) was broadcast on April 9, 2010. It adapts the rest of Greece and Japan's Loose Relations from the published manga, as well as a strip from the Extra Story Lazy Comic Country. It also features the debut of Turkey. Plot Summary BC Was Incredible (part 2) Greece shows Japan the town of Sparta next, explaining that it's now an agricultural town. Japan then says that Spartan education was popular in his home for a period of time. Greece asks if he hunted, studied, or went to war while naked. Japan answers that that'd be impossible, and explains that the training was simply rigid. Greece then tells him that every 10th day, Spartan warriors received an examination while naked. He then asks Japan if he wants to try it, which Japan politely declines. Greece and Japan's All-Too Slow-Paced World Greece expresses that if he could be reborn, he would want to be a cat. Japan wonders what he's talking about, though Greece answers that if he were a cat he'd be able to live a life without things like trade deficit and GDP. He continues, stating that he'd be able to nap wherever he pleased and stare at the sky, though his wish would never come true. Japan then places a pair of cat ears on Greece's head. Greece asks Japan if he's now "Nekogoro-san", though Japan wonders why he added a "goro" to it. Tea is My Specialty Turkey spots Japan and greets him, but then becomes infuriated at the sight of Greece and grabs him, demanding to know if he's planning to "invade" Japan. As Japan attempts to break up the fight, Greece explains that Japan was only sight-seeing with him. Turkey however, doesn't believe it, and the two argue while Japan continues to try and stop the fighting. Japan then decides that they'll resolve the matter with "Jan-ken-pon" (the Japanese equivalent to the game "Rock, paper, scissors"). Some time later, Greece and Turkey are both with Japan, fuming over having to be together around him. Japan decides that he'll lighten things up for them, and asks both to look at his thumb. He then "detaches" it, causing them to become shocked. Character Appearances *Japan *Greece *Turkey Voice Cast *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *Greece: Atsushi Kousaka *Turkey: Takahiro Fujimoto English Dub Cast *Japan: Christopher Bevins *Greece: Vic Mignogna *Turkey: Kent Williams Trivia *Though the majority of this episode is adapted from volume 2's Greece and Japan's Loose Relations, the scene before Turkey shows up is adapted from one of the Lazy Comic Country strips featuring both Greece and Japan. *In the original strip from the aforementioned webcomic story, Greece wore his jacket and hat and had a white shirt, while in this episode he is instead depicted in the teal shirt and brown pants. He is also once again drawn off-model, with his hair being longer. *Turkey's skintone is considerably lighter in his anime appearance, with him appearing very light-skinned rather than with olive skin. *Another new eyecatch is introduced, featuring Turkey. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes